Hunger Games Shuffle Challenge
by Mockingjayswillburn
Summary: A shuffle challenge I did with the hunger games characters. Feel free to R&R! It's better than the summary!


Katniss/ Peeta Shuffle Challenge:

**This is basically a shuffle challenge about Katniss, Gale, and Peeta. It has some Peeta/Katniss and Gale/Katniss stuff with a few other tributes thrown in. For a shuffle challenge you hit shuffle on your ipod and then wite a story in the time it takes for the song to finish. These probably arent that good. So I apologize in advance if these are bad!**

CALIFORNIA GURLS BY KATY PERRY FT. SNOOP DOGG

Ugh! District 12 girls! What am I going to do with them! The only one who even matters is Katniss. Also, she's the only one from the Seam. All the other girls who like me are from town just like me. But Katniss is the only one. She probably likes Gale, but with the Games she might end up being mine! I mean after all, we have to act in love. For me it's not an act, but for her…I can only hope it won't end up as an act. It will take a lot of luck for one of us to make it out of the Games. The Hunger Games are a death sentence. And we're from District Twelve. I'm from town and she's my girl. My Seam girl.

CLUB CAN'T HANDLE ME BY FLO RIDA FT DAVID GUETTA

I had the Capitol eating out of my hand. My love act with Peeta is working, how many sponsors did I get? I've lost count. I had Rue, she was a perfect ally and I can't help that feel her death was my fault, but I had to move on. The Games gave me a chance to show the world who I really was. I was the Mockingjay. I was the Girl on Fire. The rebels could barely handle me. I had some District boys who were in love with me. I was on top of the world. The Capitol. Ha! They're a joke! They couldn't handle my flames. They couldn't handle me.

BOOTS AND BOYS BY KESHA

I am Glimmer. I am gorgeous. I am the prettiest girl in District One. Probably in all the Districts too. I had every boy lining up at my doorstep at home. I had Capitol people in awe of my beauty, they were in love! I had everything. I had every boy I needed. I had every item of clothing I would ever need. I had shoes, oh god how many shoes I had! Need I mention again? I'm Glimmer. I have everything I'll ever need. The District One boys are crazy for me. I have boots and boys.

THE HAROLD SONG BY KESHA

Peeta brought this misery upon me. I guess I can't blame him entirely. The Games had brought them together. Oh, who am I kidding! It's all his fault. I was in love with Katniss. I was in love with the girl on fire. It was killing me. Young love murder is the name for it. Life fades from me as I see them on TV. And then, for the Quell. They're getting married. She's pregnant. The boy with the bread and the girl on fire. He took her and ruined my life. I keep remembering the times when we jumped the fence back home. Going hunting everyday. I would give everything to have her back, just so I wouldn't be hunting alone. True love is a lot less painful than this. This is young love murder, he watched my heart bleed over her. I am dying. Because of them.

CRANK IT UP BY ASHLEY TISDALE

Crank the music! Those were my only thoughts after my fifth drink in the Capitol. I was losing my common sense and logic.

"Crank it up!" I screamed at the DJ as I struck another pose. The techno music was turning me into a puppet. Then again, I was a puppet in the Games. No, now is the time to party. I can stop focusing on being the Mockingjay for tonight only. I am ready to party. I have Peeta. I have the power to destroy the Capitol. Crank it up, those are my only thoughts.

ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST BY QUEEN

I hear the canon boom behind me.

"Well done, Clove," I say.

"You killed more, Cato," my District partner responds. I smile. I let out a sigh. I should've won by now, but I haven't. I see Marvel running back.

"I found the target!" he screeches. I smile and nod.

"Then go after them! Clove and I will go off hunting," I announce. I don't wait for a response I just leave. Later, after returning from hunting, I find no food and dead allies. Another one bit the dust.

C U NEXT TUESDAY BY KESHA

"Listen. I kind of like someone already," I say.

"Oh yeah, sure Peeta. Who is she?" Julia asks with an eye roll.

"Katniss," I whisper waiting for a response.

"Ugh! Peeta there are so many things wrong with that! Listen, I can't take you seriously if you talk about her all the time. I can't have a boyfriend who has a girlfriend! Who loves someone other than me! I don't want any thing from. I don't need any drama. Listen, if I'm desperate, I'll stop by. If I'm desperate, or _soooooooo_ beyond faded," Julia replies angrily.

"I-" I was interrupted.

"I thought your heart was on your sleeve Peeta! I thought you were honest!"

"I never told you I loved you."

BONES SHATTER BY HEDLEY

I see Rue dying, my first reaction. Kill her killer. I shoot an arrow through the boy's neck. I hear his bones shatter and I shiver. I talk to Rue as she dies. I leave with a promise to win.

LATER

After finding Peeta I smile for the first time since seeing Rue.

"How've you been?" he asks.

"I've been better," I admit.

"Haymitch isn't sending any sponsor gifts," Peeta says.

"He's just another Stan, who's not a fan. We'll be fine," I think of Gale. He was everything to me, but I have Peeta now. Screw Gale! I lean in and kiss Peeta.

"You know, we just keep getting better," I whisper.

EAT IT BY WEIRD AL YANKOVIC

"Eat it!" Rue shouts at me as I refuse the groosling. I shove it away.

"No, you're hungry, eat it!"

"There are children in the District who are starving. It would be rude if you don't eat it!" she says.

"That doesn't even relate to this! You eat it!" I screech.

"Open your mouth and feed it! Have some more groosling, have some more berries, just eat it!" I give in to her complaints and take the groosling.

"Happy? I ate it,"

"Now I'm hungry," she says.

WELCOME TO MY LIFE BY SIMPLE PLAN

I had had a hard life. The day my father died was the day that my world came crashing down. I was hurt, lost, my mother had left me out in the dark. I was kicked when I was down, I was pushed around. I was on the edge of breaking down and nobody saved me. Prim was the closest thing to it. Nobody knew what it was like. To be like me. Life was hard. Life was cruel. I was back stabbed, I had to work for everything while I watched everyone else have an easy life. People lied straight to my face. Then, the Games. My life was ruled by the Capitol. The only time I wasn't just a Capitol pawn, was when I was the Mockingjay. I was a mockingjay. A mockingjay with a horrible life. Nobody knew what it was like. Welcome to my life.

FERGALICIOUS BY FERGIE

Apparently, I was pretty. Apparently, I was gorgeous. Apparently, most of the district was in love me. Apparently, I was delicious. Everyone wanted a taste of me. I was too blind to realize that I was loved by everyone. Everyone came up saying,

"What are you doing tonight, Katniss," I ignored them all. I was out in the forest just trying to let my family survive. If you really want me, come hunting with me. Or, be stuck in the Games with me. Otherwise, nice try. I was delicious, supposedly. That's what Peeta said. I knew it was what Gale thought. Maybe I had it better than I thought. I was Katniss Everdeen. I was Catnip. I was one of the two victors of the 74th Hunger Games. I was one of the few victors who survived the war. I was the Mockingjay. I was the Girl on Fire. I was tasty. I was loved. I was on fire. I was absolutely, delicious.

HIGHER BY TAIO CRUZ

With every branch I climbed, I was taken higher. No, not up a tree. Certainly not. I couldn't get enough of it all. I was taken higher. Higher, I was taken high enough by the rebels to be in control. In control of the Districts. In control of the Capitol. I was Katniss. I was the Mockingjay. Everybody had respect for me, because I saved them. I was taken high. High enough to start a rebellion. Because of a few berries, I was taken high enough to win the Games. High enough to win the rebellion.

TONIGHT TONIGHT BY HOT CHELLE RAE

Ugh. Every night was another desperate attempt to survive. Tonight, tonight, I would live through tonight. I had to survive every night. Even if I tried to sleep peacefully, I was scared to death of being killed in my sleep. I could just picture being killed by a Career. Tonight, tonight, I thought, tonight would be the night I died. That's what I thought every night. I had to survive through tonight. Tonight, if I won, I would be on the top of the world. Another victor. Then again, what would that accomplish? Killing people to live? Killing other innocent children. No, I thought with a shake of my head. Tonight was my one focus. Tonight.

**I know. These were pretty bad. Leave a comment telling me if they were really that bad. R&R please! Tell me if I should do anymore!**

**-Shiningstar982**


End file.
